ranma 12 japan civil war
by lucifersatan666
Summary: sorry that it sucks guys but give me a chance, it's my first time posting a story on the internet. Written with palpaine47. I'm writing this story for a grade at school too, t hanks for the criticism, I'll take it into consideration. Bye


Then ranma stood.

"Akane, run away with me."

"what? What are you talking about. this place is packed tite with soldiers that _will_ kill us if we try to break out."

"True."Ranma said thinking. "Hey, Akane is that a body bag?"

Akane looked at the bag then looked at ranma and said:"I have an idea."

The door to the hallway opened akane walked out, two gaurds were standing there akane asked them to help her.

"he poisoned himself, never said a word." The gaurds picked up the body bag as akane lead the way to the cortyard wear a truck was waiting with other body gags most likely with ranma's soldiers in them. Ranma inclosed in the body bag was put in the truck. Akane got in the cab, started the car, and drove off towared the landfill. Once they turned the corner outside the camp Akane stoped the truck and let ranma out and helped him throw out the other body bags exept three, wich they packed one with guns, one with ammo, and one with a rocket lancher and rockets. Ranma sat by the tail gate and akane drove past the camp's gate while ranma shot in the air wildly. "Yaaahoooooooooo,come and get me you dogs, yeah!"

every one in the cortyard ran to their trucks and started the chase. A bullet went by Ranma's head and shattered the glass to the cab.

"Uh oh" said Ranma

Ranma used the tail gate as a bunker and started shooting. it was a real getaway Ranma was having fun with, he was insane

"Yeaheah, you want some? You want some? Oh you want some more? woooohoooooo!"

All that got Akane hyped up Akane grabed a 45 and started shooting.

"yeeeeeehaaaaaa!" Akane yelled.

Then they lost them after a while of high speed partying.

Now the driving got calmer and Ranma and Akane were looking for a place to break camp like any other fugitives of war. They came to an outpost in the woods Akane drove up slowly but when a gun was put to her head she stoped and looked in the mirror and saw Ranma with his hands on his head, she got out and did the same as told to do. "who are you?" someone familiar said in the shadows.

"We're just travelers looking for a place to get away from the war" Ranma said.

"Out here the war is everywhere. Let me see." she walked in frount of Ranma keeping in the shadows,"you're from the north." She then walked to akane "you are from the south. Your uniforms tell your story, welcome, daddy's been waiting for you Ranma and Akane."

Ranma and Akane stood in shock as nabiki stepped into the light. Nabiki lead them into the outpost's hallways and into the general's office.

"Wait here" she said and closed the door.

Moments later, soun burst in.

"Akane, Akane is it really you?"

"Daddy!" Akane embraced her father. "Oh daddy I missed you!" Akane started to cry into soun's sholder

"Ranma" he said."We have to talk."

--End chapter

malisha

Ranma floped down on the cot soun gave him. what he didn't understand was why it had to be by Akane's. Akane was already asleep. Ranma was remembering the talk he had with soun.

"Hey" akane wispered

"yeah?"

"I heard."

"About?"

"The wedding"

Ranma sat up to find Akane sitting at the foot of his bed looking out in the distance.

"Oh?" Ranma asked.

"yeah, I like weddings."

"Good, this one's yours."

Akane started to change into some pajamas, which made Ranma nervous, and Akane noticed this.

"Don't be shy. After all we're getting married tomorrow right? Come on let's put our cots together ,I'm scared we might be found by the other armies." Ranma and Akane pushed the cots together and went to sleep.

Day came, the bugle was heard in it's peppy tune. but was singnaled to stop when Ranma walked out there were chairs on either side of a red carrpet that was laid out on the grass leading to an alter. A soldier walked up to Ranma and wished him luck. Ranma was at the alter waiting when Akane walked out in a wedding kimono.

"Atention on deck!!"

Akane walked to ranma then a soldier walked in front of them.The wedding went on for a while until...

"Ranma Soutome do you take Akane tendo to be your wife to love and protect so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Akane tendo do you take Ranma Soutome to be your husband to love and protect so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ranma kissed Akane for over a minute then carried her to the after wedding party set up in the mess hall where to Ranma's suprise his mom was there and aparently joined the malisha. She walked up to Ranma.

"Oh, my boy is married finnaly. By the way, I know. You should have told me Ranko."

"wha?"

"Oh yeah, I knew for a long time.I was just joking about the whole seppuku stuff. Oh! Where's Genma, he's not with you?"

"Mom," Ranma turned his head away from his mom and Akane. "Pop's dead. His ship sank."

"Huh?!"

"Sorry mom."

She took out her pistol and turned it on herself all Ranma heard was this:"Mrs. Soutome! No!" BANG.

Ranma turned in time to see his mom hit the ground.

"Mom!"

he knelt down to hold her but as he did Jeeps came bursting in and men came out with semi-autos and 45s. Ranma was quick to his feet. He and Akane went to the armory and picked up every gun, all the grenades, and all the ammo they could. They ran out bullets blazing. Ranma was calm until Akane started screaming.

"Ranma, help me!"

three big soldiers were hauling akane into a van ranma started shooting but they were out of range.

"Sniper! Take them out." Ranma said.


End file.
